ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Anne-Sophie de Grantaine
Anne-Sophie Grantaine or '''Anne-Sophie de Grantaine' is Tamaki's mother. Anne-Sophie is a native of France. She met Yuzuru Suou, Tamaki's father, in Paris while he was on a business trip. The two fell in love and she became his mistress. When Tamaki was born, she was forbidden by Yuzuru's mother to return to Japan with Yuzuru, remaining in France with her son until he is fourteen, about three years before the start of the series. As Tamaki grows up, Anne-Sophie's health steadily declines. When the Grantaine family business goes into debt and is near bankruptcy, Shizue Suou -Yuzuru's mother and Tamaki's grandmother - offers deal to Anne-Sophie. In exchange for financial security and medical care until the end of her days, Anne-Sophie is to relinquish all control and visitation rights to her fourteen year old son, Rene (aka Tamaki). Shizue was also concerned for the Suou legacy, Yuzuru having no other children to whom he could pass on the family and business legacies. Anne-Sophie tearfully accepted, leaving France and going into hiding after Tamaki's departure. It is said that one one knows where she is, although Yuzuru may have some idea. During the 2nd Year school excursion to France, Kyouya locates her and discovers that she is living quite healthily, thinking of her son every day. In Chapter 77 of the manga, it is learned that Anne-Sophie suffers from Systemic lupus erythematosus.' '''Systemic lupus erythematosus', often abbreviated to SLE or lupus, is a chronic autoimmune connective tissue disease that can affect any part of the body. As occurs in other autoimmune diseases, the immune system attacks the body’s cells and tissue, resulting in inflammation and tissue damage. In the Volume 18 of the Manga, Anne-Sophie and Tamaki reunite for five minutes, just before Anne-Sophie returns to France following a visit to Japan for medical treatment at an Ootori hospital. Tamaki says that even five minutes was a good thing since it now means that he can visit his mother whenever he likes, and his father and Anne-Sophie are reunited. In one of the omake, when Tamaki goes to Ryouji to ask for Haruhi's hand in marriage, it is revealed that Anne-Sophie and Yuzuru have developed cordial relations with Ryouji. In the anime, Anne-Sophie's situation is somewhat different. She works as the housekeeper of the Tonnerre Group and develops an inter-generational friendship with the family's daughter and heiress, the Lady Éclair Tonnerre. She regales Éclair with wonderful stories about her sweet and beautiful son, which sparks Eclair's curiosity. Relationships Tamaki Suou Tamaki is Anne-Sophie's son. When Tamaki is born out of wedlock to Yuzuru Suou, his grandmother (Shizue Suou) forbids both Anne-Sophie and Tamaki to accompany Yuzuru back to Japan. Tamaki is thus raised by his mother in France until he is fourteen. At that point, he is remanded to the custody of his grandmother in Japan as part of an agreement struck between his mother and the Suou matriarch. Instead of becoming bitter about his lot in life, Tamaki never complains; instead, he goes out of his way to ensure that people around him are happy so that his mother should not have sacrificed his presence in vain. Tamaki's resembles his mother greatly. Yuzuru Suou Yuzuru Suou is Anne-Sophie's lover. Yuzuru and Anne-Sophie meet while Yuzuru is on a business trip in Paris. the two fall in love and have a son together - Rene Tamaki de Grantaine Suou. Shizue Suou, Yuzuru's mother, refuses mother and child to accompany Yuzuru back to Japan (as he is still a married man). In the manga, it is shown that Yuzuru visits Anne-Sophie and Tamaki in France from time to time and that he is a loving father to Tamaki. It is revealed in Volume 9 of the manga, that Yuzuru knows where Anne-Sophie is located, but keeps this information to himself in the hopes that Shizue and Tamaki might develop a decent relationship as he is prepared to inherit the Suou empire. In collaboration with the Ootori Medical Group, a medical treatment for Anne-Sophie's illness is developed and he brings her to Japan. During that visit, Yuzuru, Anne-Sophie and Tamaki are briefly reunited. Yuzuru's master plan is to restore the Grantaine business, force his mother into retirement, take over as President of Suou Enterprises and make Tamaki his legitimate heir by marrying his one true love, Anne Sophie. Éclair Tonnerre Éclair is a anime character who only appears in the final episodes of the anime series. She is a daughter to the extremely wealthy and influential Tonnerre family. Anne-Sophie works as a housekeeper in the Tonnerre household and it is there that Éclair first hears about Tamaki. Éclair and Anne-Sophie may share a "friendly" relationship since Éclair listens to Anne-Sophie whenever she tells stories about Tamaki, said stories being one of the reasons Éclair journeys to Japan. Gallery anne sophie.png|Anne-Sophie and Yuzuru anne sophie1.png|Yuzuru arguing with his mother. annesophie.png|Tamaki and Anne-Sophie annesophie11.png capture-20130714-163109.png|Anne-Sophie and Yuzuru in the manga, Volume 18 extras. Episode Appearances Chapter Appearances *Chapter 56 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters